Ongoing collection of daily behavior of 8 schizophrenic patients from WAW-4. Purpose is to explore evidence for homeostatic regulation in such data and to characterize such regulation mathematically and seek in basis of differentiating (1) clinical groups and (2) changes occurring with treatment changes in individual patients. Controlling hypothesis is that behavioral steady states are more difficult for schizophrenics to achieve and our basis of his progressive withdrawal. Data suggests hebephrenics exhibit most marked behavioral cycles. Focus will be on comparing effects on varying psychotropic drug dosage on time-series parameters (phenothiazines and lithium). Review of past data confirms spectrum peaks all hebephrenic records, none for paranoid and catatonic patients 6-variable theoretical schemes covers different wave-forms observed.